Echo's In A Paintbox
by Jade Cyclone
Summary: What does Kai REALLY do when he leaves the team to be alone? Whatever it is, Tyson is determined to find out. But what happens when he finds himself face to face with a side of Kai he didn't know existed...and can't get enough of it? AU KaiTyson
1. Prologue

A/N: KaiTaka is kinda new territory for me seeing as I've only done one other fic on it, and it was a oneshot…but after meeting Glay and Ranma in person at AN06 this year, I was compelled to go out on a limb and finish this story for them. So this is for those two magnificent writers/artists, because they were even more awesome in person.

Disclaimer: Beyblade is © Aoki Takao

I don't talk much because I don't need to. It isn't necessary for me to express my thoughts in words because I am capable of making my meaning perfectly clear through my actions. That's why I'm here now.

That's why I paint.

I've spent so much of my time becoming the silent, cold bastard that everyone sees to protect myself...but I don't think anyone will ever realize how far from the truth that is to my personality. The truth is, silence scares me.

I like the silence when I am thinking because of the peace. It is so much easier to sift through the bullshit that way. But sometimes I need to hear noise. I need to hear Tyson whining about my training programs, and I need to hear Rei and Max calling out to their blades. Hell, even Kenny's frantic typing can be satisfying. That way I hear and see the emotions right in front of me...it makes life real.

And it's easier to paint that way.

'Painting without emotion,' he told me. 'Is like writing a story without a plot...it won't make any sense.' Then he laughed, saying that he guessed it didn't matter in my case, because I don't make sense anyway. My lips twitch at the memory...he was the only one who could make me smile back then.

We all needed a way out; every single, one of us. A way out of our training, the hard, cold rooms, the damp hallways, our lives even. He knew, and he told me.

Of course, he never painted like I did. He used to tell me stories all of the time, spending hours writing them down as he did. They were mostly about two best friends, if I remember correctly, and how they always stuck together to beat the bad guys in the end and save their other friends. They were amazing to listen to...he had a gift with words. At the time, I hadn't known that it was his way of finding a ray of light in our childhood nightmares.

He taught me that----how to let all the darkness from your life drip out onto the paper, how to escape the shadows by imprisoning them in beautifully intricate thoughts and ideas, whether they may be in words or pictures. I owe him so much for giving me that chance...that, freedom.

But, back then I wasn't sure how that freedom would come. I couldn't write like he could, but I loved listening to music. Emotions are so strong when accompanied by instruments, and beats and tunes. When I shut my eyes and let the lyrics fill me...bliss. I found that I could walk away from my dark room for a few minutes and forget everything that was bothering me. No one could hurt me.

'Did you find it yet?' he asked one night, referring to my "calling" as he like to put it. I had shrugged, not really sure. But when I told him about the way that I felt when I listened to music, his eyes glittered with mischief, and he told me to stay put. I did as I was told, but when I think about it, if I had known what he was going to do I would have probably tried to stop him. Of course, I'm grateful for his risk now.

When he came back, he was carrying a thick book, and I realized immediately that it came from our tutor's storage room. It was an extra, leather bound, filled with layers and layers of soft white paper. It was as big as a textbook, and just as thick.

'Put it back,' I had commanded. Whatever he'd had in mind then I hadn't wanted to know. But he just smiled as he sat down besides me on his bed and took out the black pen he used to write his stories and poems with.

I was horrified. If the book was ever found missing, Voltaire would kill us, and then Boris would find a way to bring us back so he could kill us too. For some reason though, the rush of his rebellion excited me at the same time, so I made no move to stop him from his diligent task.

He opened the cover, and I remember him writing on the inside of it in his long, flowing letters, reading his work out loud, word-by-word.

'This book belongs to The Phoenix, Kai Hiwatari; to do whatever he so chooses to do with it. And I, Tala Ivanov, will do whatever it takes to protect the bearer of this book and the tome itself. Because within these pages lies the rebirth of the great firebird...his heart, his soul, his mind and his body alike.'

He had paused then, as if unsure of whether to continue or not. And still after a few long moments, all he could think of was,

'To Kai,

-Tala'

We still joke about that. He tells me there should have been more, and I tell him that I would have dubbed him 'asshole', because it would have made me cry. It doesn't happen often, but I was on the verge of tears that night. Because, in that book he handed me peace, and my second chance...my rebirth.

Of course, I couldn't paint back then. But I always had a pencil with me, the book safely tucked away during our training. And everyday, as soon as we returned to our rooms, I had something new to sketch in it. He used to tell me that I was hopeless, but then I'd remind him of the fifty or so, notebooks he had piled up under the beds in our dorm. He was just as hopeless as I was. So I'd sketch, and he'd write, and even though we had been pretty hopeless, I can honestly say that it was worth it. Because then, we had been happy; so even now that it's all over, now that the nightmare has finally ended, I still sketch. And I paint.

He taught me that once I learned to express myself, my dreams would never be lost. So I keep dreaming, for him.

That's why I paint.

…

A/N: Okay, so this seems irrelevant to KaiTaka, but I promise you there's a point. I have this thing about clichés and so I'm trying something new here—which is why I'm posting the first chapter along with this prologue so that it makes some kind of sense. In anycase, I hope you enjoyed!


	2. Soul Searching

A/N: So here's the first chapter, hopefully this will explain the prologue a bit better, but I guarantee by chapter two all questions should be answered. So have fun and tell me what you think! The song in this chapter (and the next) is Iris, by the Goo Goo Dolls. This, as I recall, was the initial reason for me writing this fic. Ranma told me that she wanted a story with this song in it, so that's how it ended up here. It fits really nicely to Kai/Tyson, so it was easy to use, and I think it complimented the story.

Disclaimer: Beyblade is © Aoki Takao

…

Tyson yawned lazily as he fell backwards on the couch, stretching once before finally settling back. Training had been brutal…like always, he scoffed. But secretly part of him relished in it, and he knew it was all worth it at the end of the day when he could prove to his captain that he could take anything he could dish out. Smiling softly, he reached into his pocket, and took out his blade. Dragoon glittered in the palm of his hand, having enjoyed the morning training regimen as well. Tyson looked at it fondly before tucking it safely back where it belonged.

"Kai sure can be tough though…" he told himself smartly. "Jeez, my arm feels like it's going to fall off!" Rolling his shoulder, he pouted, leaning further back into the cushions of the couch.

"Where is the old sourpuss anyway…?" he wondered quietly to himself. It had begun to dawn on him that he was alone.

Turning his head, he peered into the kitchen where Kenny was casually tinkering with Max's blade, the eager blonde watching him closely, leaning forward with his elbows on the table, his chin resting in his pale hands. Tyson assumed Rei was in his bedroom, writing a letter to Mariah, as was his custom. But Kai was conveniently missing.

Again.

Sweatdropping, Tyson vaguely wondered why he cared. Their captain came and went as he pleased. He didn't bother with his team unless it was necessary, and he certainly didn't spend time with them. It wasn't unusual for him to be gone. In fact, the dragon wielder could practically keep him on a schedule.

Training at 8:00am…disappears at 12…Home for dinner at 6…disappears at 6:30…Home to sleep at 11…disappears at 4:00am…training at 8…

Even though he giggled to himself, he still wondered. In the back of his mind a tinge of familiar worry sprang up. It always did. He worried when Kai left, even on an innocent outing. He worried when Kai was late, or when he wasn't back for dinner in the evenings. He worried because; he didn't know what he would do without that brooding presence…or those large dark eyes. Eyes the color of blood, that willed him to be stronger, to be better than he ever thought he could be, to---

Violently, the shook his head.

"…what am I doing? Kai is perfectly capable of taking care of himself."

Tyson frowned then, knowing that it was useless to try and convince himself of that. Gently he turned his head to look out the window.

He knew it was the truth. But he also knew that he didn't want Kai to only rely on himself. _He_ wanted to be there to help him. And it scared him that their captain had already tried to leave them…tried to leave **him**.

What if he tried again?

Shoving himself off of the couch, the Dragoon master jogged into the kitchen. Max looked up with a bright smile, his blue eyes shining.

"Hey Tyson!"

"Hey Maxie," the blue-haired boy offered with a little less enthusiasm. "Uh, have either of you seen Kai lately?"

Kenny sighed, putting down one tool in favor of a new one. "He's probably just out Tyson."

"I know…but, you did you see where he went?" he asked sheepishly. "I kinda need to talk to him." The American teen eyed him for a long moment.

"Is everything alright, Ty? You looked worried." The Chief looked up at this, causing the older teen to blush slightly under their combined gaze.

"Uh…yeah! Everything is great, I uh…it's just kind of important. That, you know, I talk to him…" he trailed off, feeling like a moron. Oh well. He had to find his captain. Max shook his head, looking over his shoulder as Rei entered the kitchen in search of a glass of milk.

Nekos…

"Hey Rei!" Max chirped. "Have you seen Kai? Tyson wants to talk to him." By now, the world champion had turned every shade of red that one might ever encounter—in all of ten seconds, nonetheless.

"Hmmm, I don't know really. I saw him leave…" the Chinese teen trailed off as he produced the milk and a glass. "He was heading away from town."

"That's great!" Tyson exclaimed suddenly, whipping around and skidding to a halt at the door so that he could put on his shoes.

"Thanks Rei!"

With that, he yanked open the door and slammed it shut behind him. Rei, Max and Kenny blinked once…twice, before sighing exasperatedly.

"What do you think that was all about?" Maxie asked the room curiously after a long pause. He looked at each of his friends in turn who shrugged. None of them knew. None of them ever knew. Then again, it _was_ Tyson, after all.

…

"_That's great!" _Tyson mocked himself, smacking a gloved hand to his forehead. Now that he had run all the way through Bay City, and out over the bridge, it occurred to him that he had no idea where to go. All that was left was backcountry and mountains…where would Kai possibly be?

"I should have waited until he came back for dinner." He berated himself. "That way, I could have followed him!" Shaking his head, he frowned, placing his hands on his hips and coming to a stop.

Looking over his shoulder, he contemplated turning around. If he headed back now, he could get home before Kai did, assuming that his captain _was_ actually out there somewhere.

Groaning, he fell onto the grass, crossing his arms and legs as he did so. Frustrated with himself, he tried to weigh his options as best he could.

"If I leave now, I can always follow him when he goes out after dinner, but what if he notices? Kai would totally catch on. What then hmmm? THINK TYSON." Growling, he scrunched up his nose.

"Then again, I could always keep looking, but there'd be no guarantee that I'd find him…that is, if he is actually out there. I mean, what if he isn't? Rei said he was heading this way, but he didn't know where exactly. He might have stopped farther back…"

It was all so heart-wrenchingly frustrating, that he couldn't even thing straight. So many possibilities and not enough evidence to accurately choose one of them.

Leaning back so that he could lie down, Tyson closed his eyes, and breathed out a long, deep breath. It was September, and the ground was cool, but not unbearably so…it calmed him down, and instantly a picture of Dragoon appeared in his thoughts. Gently he pushed it away. The wind kicked up and he drew in another deep breath, and he smiled as he exhaled, listening as it rushed by.

It was peaceful. A perfect place to clear your mind and think….

Suddenly, his eyes snapped open, realization lighting a huge grin on his tan face. _Of course!_

He would keep looking.

Kai was out here somewhere, and he was determined to find him.

…

Kai messaged the back of his neck shortly, his crimson eyes gazing over the large canvas propped up on the isle in front of him. His scarf lay on the counter of the large room, draped lazily over a thick leather bound book.

A blinding sunlight poured through the window in wake of the sunrise. But the sky was grey, nudging a soft breeze through its opening. There was a moments silence as the CD changed, and he waited patiently to hear the music while he chose his next color. Dropping his brush in a cup of water, he favored a larger one just as the song began.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you_

_'Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_

_And I don't want to go home right now_

Turning back to his canvas, he swept his arm across the white space he'd left, applying the color.

_And all I can taste is this moment_

_And all I can breathe is your life_

_When sooner or later it's over_

_I just don't want to miss you tonight_

Mixing more of it, creating shades and tones, he began adding the detail, glancing every once in a while to his side at the rough sketch he'd drawn last night. Switching his brushes again, he leaned forward, concentrating hard on the face, the shadows; the curve in that goofy smile. He smiled back, as if he were right there.

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

A dragon began to take form on his canvas; a strong, vibrant warrior, with the strength and heart of a true blader.

A true friend.

Kai leaned back again, gazing into the painted face that stared back at him. It was perfect. He never got that face wrong. He memorized all of the angles, all of those split-second emotions. He knew that face by heart. Dipping his brush into navy blue, he began to frame it.

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_

_Or the moment of truth in your lies_

_When everything feels like the movies_

_And you bleed just to know you're alive_

Every brushstroke was demanding and patient at the same time; captured wind sweeping those unruly bangs over his brow from beneath that baseball cap. Cleaning off his brush again, he began picking more colors, adding deep contrasts between the lights and the darks.

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am…_

His liberation.

…

Tyson walked through the trees, taking his time, listening to his sneakers as they made his footsteps audible underneath him. He had no idea where he was anymore, but he hadn't found his captain yet, and he was determined to bring him home.

The Japanese teen pushed forward, letting his instinct navigate for him. After the initial excitement had worn off, he'd become strangely mellow, but he wasn't complaining. It gave him time to think.

He didn't know much about love. But he'd seen Rei and Mariah together; he wondered how no one could envy them. They were in love, but they weren't obsessive about it. Sure, there were times when Rei would seem a little depressed, after all, being on the Blade Breakers team meant being a sea away from Mariah. But all he needed was her letter in the morning and he would be just fine.

They pushed each other. They both had their own interests and quirks. But it seemed like the only thing that they cared about was lifting each other up.

Again, Tyson wondered how no one could envy them.

He wondered if he'd ever have that.

Sighing, he noticed pavement up a head. Blinking, he stopped for a second. Wait. _Pavement?_ He wasn't near the city…

Walking up to it, he trailed the long driveway with his eyes until a small building came into view through the trees. Looking around, he couldn't hear anything. There was no one that he could make out close by. Figuring it was his best shot, he stepped onto the broken asphalt and followed it.

It was cracked, and worn; he could feel the rocks beneath his shoes. Pieces of it were missing, but still it held its ground over the years. He neared the building, noticing its small, stocky frame as if it had once supported a second building on its roof. It seemed to permanently squat on the ground now.

The paint had worn off, old leaves and twigs littering the sills from what he could see. It had many fogged windows, stained over time. It was grey.

To his left, a sign caught his eye. Glancing around again, Tyson stepped off the pavement and into the grass. Crouching down in front of it, he ran his hand over the dirt, clearing it away. The words were faded, but from what he could see, the building had once been a school. Leaning back on his heels he pondered this.

A school? When had it been built? He couldn't remember there ever being one this far out of the city. But now that he looked around, the grounds did resemble what must have once been a schoolyard. The building was fairly large, yet smaller than his school, and quaint; it wasn't too modern, but nothing like his dojo. Still, it was obvious that it had been standing for a long while. The trees had begun to move in on it—small, newer trees—not like the ancient ones further back the way he'd come, but their feet were in the door.

Standing, he decided to have a look around. Nothing seemed threatening, though an air of mystery surrounded the place. Even if he didn't find Kai inside, the entire situation was intriguing.

Wiping his hands off on his jeans, he walked up to the front entrance. It should be locked, but he might as well check, just in case. Taking the handle in his grip, he tried the door. He hadn't expected to be able to open it.

…

A/N: Chapter 2 will be up soon! It's already written, I've just gotta decide when to post it ;). And just as a heads up, this fic is probably going to be no more than six chapters long, not including the prologue. It's kinda like an appetizer while I find a plot line that interests me enough to become a full-fledged, 20+ chapter story. On that note, thanks for reading, and I'll be back soon!


End file.
